


Third Shoe

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Holography, Who at 50 Fanworkathon, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's hologram clothes are still a work in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Shoe

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this Children in Need video.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukbDwRVzGdQ)

"River, you won't believe what I'm wearing!"

"Those look exactly like the clothes you always wear, Doctor." 

"They're hologram clothes."

"Why would you need hologram clothes?"

"I lose clothes all the time.  I don't know how I do it, but sometimes I'll find myself running with clothes one minute and completely nude the next.  Maybe the TARDIS can make you a set."

"I don't lose my clothes that often to warrant hologram clothes, sweetie."

"Come on, feel them."

River grabbed the Doctor's jacket.  The hologram clothes felt like tweed.

The Doctor laughed.  "They even feel like real clothes.  So if I find myself suddenly nude around a crowd of people, I can have the TARDIS beam me on some clothes and no one will know the difference."

"You know, holograms _do_ malfunction.  And you know how fickle the TARDIS is."

"No, no.  I've been working on this technology for months.  Years.  I've been working on it ever since I was exiled on earth."

"That was the one with the cape."

"Yes, that was me with the cape.  When I looked older.  But not too old."  He shuddered. 

"All of you are lovely, Doctor."

"You don’t want to be around when all of us somehow get together for some complicated universe-saving thing.  It's not the best thing in the galaxy.  Anyway, I've tried this hologram clothing technology before, River.  I know it works.  It's not going to—"

The Doctor's jacket disappeared.

"Malfunction on me."

His bowtie went missing next.

"Oh, no, not the bowtie!  That was a cool bowtie."

His shirt was next. 

"I've got to check something, River.  Hold on."

The Doctor ran under the TARDIS console.  River followed him.  By the time the Doctor started tweaking the TARDIS console, he was completely naked, save for one shoe.

"It'll be completely fine, River.  You'll see."

"Sweetie, why is there a shoe…"

"You're supposed to wear three shoes.  One on the left foot, one on the right foot, and one right here."

River looked at the shoe.  "Once you have your hologram fixed, Doctor, we need to talk."


End file.
